Yes, My Queen!
by Evil Detective
Summary: ModernKingdom!AU Overlord! When Yggdrasil is about to close down, 'Ice Queen' finds out that her in-game second-in-command 'Feistypants' is her sister. Having nothing better to do, they decide to stay, but the server does not shut down. The estranged sisters need to discover the new world and face the continuous challenges that arise in another world. Elsanna and Dianakko
1. Prologue

**Yes, My Queen!**

* * *

Elsanna Dianakko Sharche

Frozen/Overlord/Little Witch Academia

Basically, what happened if you switch Momonga into Elsa and Anna.

Huge huge thanks to skythewood's team and frostfire 10's team translation.

Also LN/WN version mix

Full Summary:

ModernKingdom!AU Overlord!Universe Elsa and Anna, the Queen and Princess of Norway, putting the best siblings front, but is actually estranged sisters. Years later, when the DMMORPG Yggdrasil is about to close down, Ainz Ooal Gown's last guild leader, Ice Queen realizes that her in game second-in-command Feistypants is her little sister. Having nothing better to do, they decide to stay in their beloved game until the last moment, waiting for the forced logout. Unexpectedly, the server does not shut down and they're stuck in their respective avatar in another world. The estranged sisters need to discover the new world and face the continuous challenges that arise.

Disclaimer: Yoh Yoshinari - Trigger own LWA, Disney own Elsa and Anna, and Maruyama Kugane owns Overlord

* * *

 _ **Prologue**_

* * *

The armored white knight stared at what had just transpired in disbelief.

A young girl had socked his helmet with her own bare fist and made him stagger slightly.

He noticed that the girl's fist was now bleeding and she was wincing in pain, and he smirked widely.

He was facing a winning situation, in which there were no chance for them to lose.

His companion was steadying his sword, ready to strike.

Facing a young girl and her innocent little sister, the armored white knight didn't hesitate to raise his sword.

He knew full well that to have mercy was to take away a life in a single strike.

The older sister stared as the sword glistened high up in the air, struck by the sunlight.

Facing a desperate situation with no outs, she shut her eyes and bit down on her lower lip.

She didn't understand why and how could all of this happened.

She never wanted to be in this situation.

She was simply accepting her fate since there was nothing she could do.

If the girl had power of some sort, she would have used it on the man before her eyes and ran away with her little sister.

But… She realized that she had no such power.

Thus there existed only one conclusion.

The girl would surely perish here.

The sword struck down… But she did not feel any pain.

Yet.

The girl opened her tightly shut eyes.

The first thing that the girl saw in her world was the sword that had stopped in its path downward.

The next thing she noticed was its wielder.

He had stopped in motion as though he were encased in ice.

The girl noticed that the knight's attention was no longer on her.

The completely defenseless state of the knight clearly revealed the shock that surged inside him. As though led by the knight's gaze, the girl also turned her face toward the same direction.

Then…

She saw despair.

There was darkness.

Pure darkness as thin as paper, yet of an unfathomable depth.

It had emerged from the ground in an ovoid shape with its lower section cut.

A scene that evoked mystique with indescribable apprehension.

' _A door?'_ That's what the girl thought after having seen it…

Then after her heart beat once more, her thought was verified right.

Drippp.

Something fell from the darkness.

The instant she realized what it was—

"Hiii—!" The girl let out a piercing shriek.

An existence that no mere mortal could ever overcome.

Red orbs swayed like turbid flames inside a cloaked figure, with eight black wings grew from its back.

As it looked at the two girls, they felt as though it was staring coldly at its prey.

The girls noticed that in its right hand, that was donned in the most stunning armored glove she had seen, was a sacred yet fearsome staff of sovereign beauty.

It was as though Death itself, draped in an ornate, jet-black cloak, was born into this world with darkness from another world.

The air froze in the blink of an eye.

It was as if time itself had frozen before the advent of an absolute being.

The girl had forgotten to breathe as though her soul was stolen.

In this situation, where even sense of time seemed to have vanished, the girl began hyperventilating and breathed as though gasping for air.

' _The Grim Reaper has come from the other world to take_ _me away.'_ That's what the older girl had thought, but she soon felt something was amiss.

The knight that was after them had stopped moving as well.

"Urghh…" A quiet groan was heard.

 _Who was it from?_

It felt like it could have been from herself, as well as her shivering little sister, and the knight with his sword raised before her eyes.

Ever so slowly, its fingers, reached out and pointed, not at the girls, but at one of the knight, as if to grab something.

She wanted to stop looking, but she was too scared to do so.

She felt she would witness something far more terrifying if she were to look away.

"「Grasp Heart」." The girl heard Death spoke and she winced, praying that whatever this person was doing would not hurt.

The death incarnates made a grasping gesture, and a loud metallic noise rang right next to the girl. The scared girl heard a dripping sound.

' _Blood?'_ She thought, her fear worsened.

She was afraid to avert her eyes to Death, but pushed by the tiny curiosity from her heart she moved her gaze and saw the knight laying on the ground.

"Hmm, that was too easy…" Death concluded and the girl noticed that it was stroking its cheek.

"Since I've took the time to come here, I should find another subject to experiment on. You," It paused, pointing at the remaining knight. "Will accompany me on this experiment." Death finished sweetly, sounding excited at the experiment.

The scared girl felt relief that Death was not experimenting on her… whatever its 'experiment' was.

"「Dragon Lightning」." She heard the Death who apparently was also a mysterious magic caster chanted.

White lightning that looked like a dragon fiercely surged forth from Death's hands and shoulders.

Flashes of white lightning dazzled the eyes and went towards the knight that it pointed at.

The knight turned around and tried to escape, but he didn't make it.

There was no escape and no defense.

The dragon-shaped lightning hit the body of the knight, letting out dazzling white light which, in a twist of fate, looked truly beautiful.

The dazzling light faded and like a broken doll, the knight fell to the ground. The body underneath the armor charred, letting out a foul stench.

He was no longer moving.

He was dead.

Yes, _dead_.

The life-threatening crisis that had closed in on the girl disappeared just like that as if it was all a joke.

However, she could not rejoice since Death had changed its shape and manifested itself in a more apparent form.

Receiving the girl's frightened gaze, Death moved towards the girl.

The darkness gathered in the center of her view rose.

' _It's going to envelop me.'_ Thinking that, the girl hugged her little sister tightly.

The thought of escaping was nowhere in her head now.

If the opponent were a human, she could have taken action with a shred of hope.

She would gather the last ounce of strength she may had, to sock it right on its face, just like what she had done to the knight earlier.

But the thing before her eyes was an existence that easily blew away such notion.

' _Please at least let me die a painless death.'_

She closed her eyes, finally accepting her fate.

Praying was all she could do.

Her little sister was clinging to her waist, quivering in terror.

She wanted to save her, but she couldn't.

She could only apologize for her powerlessness.

She simply prayed that she wouldn't feel so lonely, for she was going with her.

And then—

"Are you okay?" She heard a question, and she looked up, expecting to meet Death, only to come face to face with a concerned teenager with auburn hair styled in twin plaits who wore royal outfit.

The girl in front of her was more of a 'prince' type than the princess she had heard from her mother's fairy tale story telling.

"Saving people who is in trouble is common sense!" She heard the prince savior said, and as she looked around, she noticed that Death were gone.

 _What had just happened?_

* * *

 **A/n:**

It had been...gasp! More than... Three years!? Since I last wrote anything Frozen related.

This was supposed to be Dianakko, but then I wanted to write Elsanna, and so Elsanna happened.

And Dianakko later orz.


	2. Chapter 1: Revelations

**Yes, My Queen!**

* * *

Elsanna Dianakko Sharche

Frozen/Overlord/Little Witch Academia

Basically, what happened if you switch Momonga into Elsa and Anna.

Also LN/WN version mix

Full Summary:

ModernKingdom!AU Overlord!Universe Elsa and Anna, the Queen and Princess of Norway, putting the best siblings front, but is actually estranged sisters. Years later, when the DMMORPG Yggdrasil is about to close down, Ainz Ooal Gown's last guild leader, Ice Queen realizes that her in game second-in-command Feistypants is her little sister. Having nothing better to do, they decide to stay in their beloved game until the last moment, waiting for the forced logout. Unexpectedly, the server does not shut down and they're stuck in their respective avatar in another world. The estranged sisters need to discover the new world and face the continuous challenges that arise.

Disclaimer: Yoh Yoshinari - Trigger own LWA, Disney own Elsa and Anna, and Maruyama Kugane owns Overlord

Huge huge thanks to skythewood's team and frostfire 10's team translation, also Ally Meyer's dragon description at fantasy name generator.

A/n: It will also be available on ao3 soon

* * *

 ** _Chapter 1 : Revelations_**

* * *

It was the year 2138 A.D., and the term DMMORPG was not only in existence, but also becoming more common.

Being the acronym for Dive Massively Multiplayer Online Role-Playing Game, it described an interactive game where one was able to play in a virtual world like it was real life, by connecting a dedicated console to the neuron nano-interface, an intracerebral nano-computer network composed from the quintessence of cyber- and nanotechnology.

It was as though you entered the game for real.

Amidst a myriad of DMMORPGs that were developed, there was one title that shined brilliantly.

Yggdrasil.

It was a game that a highly-regarded Japanese developer released twelve years ago in the year 2126.

No matter which DMMORPG it was compared to, Yggdrasil was a game that offered an immensely high level of freedom to the players.

The number of classes that formed the basis of the game easily topped 2000 when you added up the normal and high-end classes.

All classes had a maximum level of 15, meaning a player had to have at least 7 classes or more to reach the overall level cap of 100.

Furthermore, you were able to just have a taste of various classes as long as you satisfied this overall condition.

Although it was inefficient, it was possible to have level one in a hundred professions if you wanted.

In other words, it was a system where it was impossible to have completely identical characters unless you intentionally made them so.

This level of freedom also applied to the visuals.

If you used creator tools that were sold separately, you were able to alter appearances of weapons and armor, interior data, character visuals, and detailed settings of a player's home.

What awaited the players who set off for adventures in such a world was a colossal map.

Nine homeworlds based of Norse mythology consisting of Asgard, Alfheim, Vanaheim, Nidavellir, Midgard, Jotunheim, Niflheim, Helheim, and Muspelheim is available to choose.

A vast world, innumerable classes, and fully customized visuals.

It had ignited the artisan spirits of the Japanese players and caused a phenomenon that would later be called 'visual popularity'.

With such explosive popularity behind it, it had reached a level of acclaim where Yggdrasil and DMMORPG were considered as one and the same in Japan.

Alas, that was a story of a generation past.

* * *

A grand round table of obsidian luster was in the center of the guildhall, surrounded by 41 luxurious seats.

But most of them were vacant.

Only two silhouettes were visible now where all the members once used to sit.

The first was a dragon- but unlike other dragons, it had smaller, humanoid body.

Icy blue sapphire eyes sit lightly within the creature's scaled, bony skull, which gives the creature a menacing and intimidating appearance.

Graceful wings grow starting from its shoulders and end at its hips.

The wings are connected near the thighs.

They were blue, bat-like, and almost entirely see-through, especially when viewed from a distance and small, sharp tips grow from each ending like massive icy spears.

A strong, yet slender neck runs down from its head into its firm body.

It wore a simple shirt covered with an exquisite bluish ornate chest plate.

It also wore simple pants, armored knee pads and boots.

All of its armors had snowflake-pattern and blue aura embedded on them, giving off cool icy vibe.

It's barbed tail ends in a curved talon and was covered in the same thick crystal-like skin as its body.

The other individual sitting in another seat was not a human, either.

One wore some elaborate, simple frilled white shirt, black trousers, and black boots, with jet-black cloak covering its back.

The head that should have been sitting above the lavish collar was nothing more than a skull, devoid of skin and flesh.

There was a dark red glow inside the empty eye sockets, and eight dark furled decayed wings with eerie red glow on its back.

The former was a Genesis Dragon, an all-powerful Ancient Dragon, a being many assumed responsible for the creation of the universe.

The latter was an Overlord that ranked top even among the Elder Liches.

Magic casters who had turned into the undead in the pursuit of ultimate magic.

The Overlord however, instead of being pure magic casters, had a strange preference and decided to wield magical weapon, too.

Its preference was an ornate magic saber strapped at the belt around its waist.

Despite its lack of strength compared to pure warrior, it seemed to enjoy bringing its possession around.

Yet, they were not monsters.

They were player characters.

The selectable races in Yggdrasil were divided into three diverse categories: classic, humanoid races such as humans, dwarves and elves; demi-human races with hideous appearances such as goblins, orcs, and ogres, favored for their physical prowess; and the heteromorphic races who possessed monster abilities and higher stats than any other races, but were given restrictions in various aspects.

If you include the high-tier races for these three, the number of all the races reached a total of 700.

Of course, Genesis Dragon and Demonic Overlord were one of the high-tier heteromorphic races that players were able to pick.

Both heteromorphic being talked without its mouth moving.

Despite being the previous generation's top DMMORPG, it was technologically impossible to change facial expressions to go with the conversation.

"Wow, it's been a really long time, 'Feistypants'. Even though it's the last day for Yggdrasil, I honestly didn't expect anyone to actually show up." The humanoid dragon spoke, waving its hand as if it was greeting its companion.

"I agree. It's been so long, 'Ice'-" The other heteromorphic paused as it read its' companion's new name.

"Ermmm, 'Ice Queen'?" The Overlord replied, with a heavy voice. "You… were changing your gender?"

Ice Queen laughed although her lips were not moving.

She quickly typed a laugh emoticon.

And a smiley one.

"No, I… Well, I had been lying about my true gender online, since it's well known that there were no girls in the internet?" Ice Queen giggled, her mouth still not moving.

Overlord chuckled.

It then grasped on the air, as if touching something.

Its gaming consoles.

Overlord finished entering something, before it typed a happy smile emoticon, making it popped out above its head.

"So I am, Your Majesty" The Overlord replied smoothly with a voice of a young woman, but in comparison to the Genesis Dragon, there was no trace of what could be called vigor or liveliness.

Ice Queen in real life raised an eyebrow, before putting a shock emoticon.

"Yep, I'm a girl!" Overlord replied enthusiastically, before coughing awkwardly. "I had changed my in-game gender to do it just now…"

Silence ensues between the heteromorphic beings, because they were apparently hiding their true gender to each other for such a long time.

"How are you?" Ice Queen started, she wanted to have a long talk with another female player and plus it had been a long time since she actually able to chat online.

She had been busy with her real life job.

"Have you patched up your relationship with your sister?" The Genesis Dragon winced, she had no idea what she should talk about, and the only thing she remembered is that Feistypants had been complaining about her older sister.

Which for a reason, reminded herself of her estranged and complicated relationship with her little sister… they acted so close and friendly in front of the media, but behind the closed castle doors… they were like complete strangers.

Feistypants' mood fell.

"Not really." She murmured quickly, obviously unhappy.

"Are you okay?" Ice Queen asked in concern.

"Physically? I'm just so tired. It's not so much as to visit a doctor, but I'm almost on the verge of it. Emotionally, though? Personally, I seriously want to run away." Feistypants spoke, her red eyed orbs on her skull flared.

"But I couldn't do that." She spoke resolutely. "I have to work and help my sister, so that she wouldn't drown herself in her works."

"Wow…" The Genesis Dragon Ice Queen clapped, before tilting her head back and made an irritated gesture.

"Your sister must be really lucky." She praised, wondering why an ass such as Feistypants' sister could get such a wonderful little sister like her.

The Genesis Dragon wished Feistypants was her sister.

It was easy with Feistypants, they could joke around freely, and Feistypants were always able to make her laugh no matter how hard real life was for her.

Unlike her sister.

It was always awkward moments when she tried to talk to her sister, mainly how estranged they were, and how she was usually breaking her promises to her.

Her sister always tried to patch things up between her, but there were always some sort of distractions and problems that force them to grow apart more than ever.

Ice Queen began to notice that her sister had always look tired, and she had not annoyed her for a while, as if she had given up.

Her sister had given up on her.

And Ice Queen had no problem of it, relieved even.

Because she knew their relationship could never be mended.

"She is. I love her." The Overlord entered a happy emoticon and Ice Queen followed, typing the same happy emoticon.

"But these days... It's unbearable." Feistypants's gloomy voice, laden with an incredible sense of reality, flew towards Ice Queen as if to inflict a follow-up strike.

Stories about impudent surroundings and how her sister were surrounded by idiots who couldn't do anything without her sister's aid, the fact that many of their long awaited picnic plans together were completely altered overnight because some important people had decided to see her, criticism and angry screams toward her sister for failing to meet her expectations since she had been waiting for the first time in forever, days pulling all-nighters due to shitloads of work, and the fact that her sister kept on and Feistypants suspected had been intending to ignore her, despite her cravings for her attention.

Eventually, the conversation turned one-sided as Feistypants's gripe burst out like a broken dam.

She could hear a sob, but Feistypants' lips weren't moving due to Yggdrasil's lack of expressions.

Ice Queen wondered if Feistypants were crying, and she held her hand, letting her to know that it's okay to let it out.

There were a lot of people who avoid talking about reality in the virtual world, Ice Queen was one of them.

The feeling of not wanting to drag the real world into the virtual world was understandable.

However, for the time being, the two people here did not think that way.

The guild, a team formed, organized and operated by an assembly of players, that they belonged to, Ainz Ooal Gown, had two rules for joining.

 _First,_ you have to be a member of society.

 _Secondly,_ you had to be of a heteromorphic race.

Due to the nature of the guild, there were many cases where complaints about work in real life became the topic, and this was accepted by the guild members.

It could be said the conversation these two were having was an everyday scene in Ainz Ooal Gown.

After a good amount of time had passed, the words of grievance from Feistypants's mouth came to a halt.

"… I'm sorry for my endless complaining. I don't get much chance to vent on the other side." Feistypants bowed in shame.

In response to this, Ice Queen quickly replied, holding up a hand to show that she didn't mind.

"It is okay, Feistypants. I was the one who asked you to come, even though you were exhausted." Compared to earlier, a faint laughter with a bit more vigor was heard from Feistypants.

"Thank you very much, Ice Queen. I'm glad that I logged in and got to meet up." The Overlord spoke gratefully, and Ice Queen nodded, inputting a smiling emoticon.

"I'm glad to hear you say that." Ice Queen replied, opening its mouth and a breath of cool air was released.

"… But I'm afraid it's about time for me to go…" Feistypants' flesh-less finger moved in the air as if it was touching something.

She was operating her console.

"Ah, you're right. It's gotten very late." The Genesis Dragon spoke, noticed the clock on the top right of her screen.

"I'm sorry, Your Majesty." Ice Queen sighed softly to conceal the emotions that had risen inside her.

 _'_ _Conceal, don't feel.'_

"I see. That's a shame… Honestly, fun times fly by so fast." Ice Queen spoke, trying to hide her disappointment.

"Ice Queen- no, Guildmaster, what will you do?" Feistypants wondered, she grew concerned of the Guildmaster's well-being.

"I'm planning to stay online until I'm disconnected when the service ends. There's still time… Who knows, another person might show up." Ice Queen shrugged, trying to hide her disappointment from her voice.

"Is that so? Frankly, I didn't expect this place to still exist." Feistypants spoke as she looked around.

At this sort of moment, it was truly a good thing that it was impossible to change facial expressions.

Because if there was, one would have seen her grimace in a single glance.

Ice Queen closed her mouth shut to suppress the sudden surge of emotions, since they would be revealed in her voice.

She had desperately maintained the guild because they had created it together, and the previous Guildmaster had worked so hard to maintained the guild.

It was only natural for her to be overwhelmed with indescribable sentiments when such words were spoken by one of her closest comrades.

But those sentiments were dispelled by what Feistypants said next.

"As the Guildmaster, you have kept this place going so that we could return any time. Thank you."

"… We all created this place together. It's the duty of the Guildmaster to maintain and supervise it so that anyone can come back whenever! I'm just doing my job." Ice Queen stated, she was happy that someone's praising her works.

"Plus, Momonga-sama was the one that took care of it the most, he appeared earlier and was pleased that everything was in place." Ice Queen added, she was glad that she didn't disappoint Momonga.

She remembered earlier Momonga quickly excused himself after a long chat, and he logged off.

"It was thanks to your presence that I was able to enjoy this game to the fullest… Next time we meet, it would sure be nice if it was in the other side."

"…"

For a moment, Ice Queen was left speechless; however, she replied right away.

"I also had a good time thanks to you. Have a good game." A smiling emoticon appeared above Feistypants's head with a glint.

Since there was no ability to change facial expression in Yggdrasil, players utilized emoticons to express their emotions.

Ice Queen operated her console and selected the same emoticon.

She remembered that earlier Feistypants had said that she wanted to log off, but Ice Queen… wanted to be selfish.

Even just for a moment.

So she asked her, hoping that Feistypants would not reject her proposal.

"While I understand that you're tired, since today's the last day for the game and you're already here, can't you stay until the very end?" Ice Queen asked, waiting for a reply.

Feistypants sighed, she was tired.

Way too tired.

But she had nothing else to do, so why not?

Logging out to the real world will only made her face harsh reality and she wanted to ran away from it, even just a little.

She could hear her sister's voice and she was blaming her escapism.

"Sure. I had nothing else to do but sleep anyway." Feistypants stated, shrugging.

She had nothing to lose.

Tomorrow she had picnic plan with her older sister and all she wished was that her sister would not change their plans.

' _That went well…'_ Ice Queen let out a relieved sigh deep down from her heart.

"Well…" Ice Queen started, she had a plan.

She hoped that her last guild mate would agree with and went on with her plan.

"Since we're planning to meet on the other side…" She paused, considering her wording.

"Why don't we show each other how we looked like in real life?"

Feistypants stared at her in confusion, before she stood and clapped.

"That is a wonderful idea!" She stated in excitement.

Ice Queen quickly typed a blushing emoticon, before saying; "You think so?"

Feistypants nodded, giving her a thumb up.

"Well, I'll be using the cash item 'Enlightener'" Ice Queen stated, giggling slightly at the name.

As the name stated, it was an item which could change the players' looks temporarily as their wished.

They could even change their race, while still keeping their original ability.

"Ah, the item that we purchased when we were planning a big chillin' party and everyone at guild disguising themselves as their other side counterpart, huh?" Feistypants recalled the fond memory.

Everyone was so happy back then.

"Well, I have a lot of extras, do you still have them?" Ice Queen asked, grasping with the controller to find the cash item.

Feistypants shook her skull.

"There is no need, ah! I think I found it." She spoke and grabbed the cash item.

"Did you find yours?" She asked back and Ice Queen nodded.

"Well, let's just customize our looks, okay?" Feistypants said as she turned around.

"I will also turn around since I want our first time looking at each other a surprise." Ice Queen said, following suit and she turned around.

"All right then, are you done, Feistypants?" Ice Queen asked, her back facing Feistypants' back.

"I'll tell when I'm ready, then let's count to three." Feistypants spoke, apparently, she was struggling with her clothes.

She couldn't find cool looking outfit and had to browse.

"I'm done, let's count together." Feistypants offered and Ice Queen smiled.

"One." Ice Queen spoke, holding up one finger.

"Two." Feistypants said, holding up two fingers in a peace sign.

"Three!" They chorused before both turning around, and their eyes widened as they looked at each other for the first time.

"Elsa?" The Overlord, now with the appearance of a young strawberry-blonde haired woman styled in twin plaits and adorned in royal prince-like outfit stared at her guild master in shock.

The Guildmaster, instead of being a scary and menacing Genesis Dragon, was now a young woman, with platinum blonde hair styled in a single braid and she wore a stunning blue dress.

"Anna?" Ice Queen murmured, her blue eyes widened in disbelief in real life on what she was seeing.

Her sister, Anna.

Anna's red eyes orbs flared, her tourquise eyes illusion gone as she saw her older sister in Ice Queen's place.

' _Tomorrow is a good day for picnic, don't you think, Anna?'_

 _'_ _We'll need to reschedule our plans. Or would you prefer that we cancel our reservation?'_

 _'_ _I'm busy. Go away, Anna.'_

She had heard such icy cold phrases time after time.

She realized that the instance of Elsa actually keeping her words almost never happened.

She rarely kept her promises.

She usually intent on ignoring her, except when there were media around to report on the close relationship between the two royals.

"…" Anna gritted her teeth and her shoulders shook greatly.

Then her true feelings that she had bottled up for a long time burst forth.

"Don't joke with me!" With a furious shout, she slammed her hands on the table.

Having judged the action as an attack, the system calculated countless variables such as Feistypants's barehanded damage and the table's structural defense, and displayed its result where Feistypants hit with the number "0".

"What… is going on, Elsa?" She yelled in disbelief, unable to process that her closest companion from the Ainz Ooal Gown guild was actually her estranged sister.

Ice Queen quickly composed herself, taking a deep breath.

"I could say the same about you." She responded icily and she winced at her tone.

"This is foolish! I'm done!" Anna stood, grasping for the air, inputting the code to log off.

"Wait." Elsa grabbed her wrist before Anna could log off.

Anna looked at her questioningly, still angry over seeing her sister.

"Could you… stay?" She asked lowly, unknowingly gave Anna a pleading look.

"Why?" Anna asked harshly, she was not in the mood to deal with her lying sister.

"I… I won't blow up my promises ever again…" Elsa promised and Anna blinked.

She knew how well Elsa must have agonizing herself over breaking her promises.

"Please, Anna? Just for tonight." Elsa was now pleading. "Yggdrasil and Nazarick meant a lot to me… To us."

Anna sighed, she knew she just couldn't say no to her sister.

Plus she had intent to stay, since the only things she could do in the another world is to sleep anyway.

"Sure." Anna murmured, green eyes meet blue ones.

A happy Elsa's smile was worth the wait.

"Just don't you dare to cancel our picnic plan tomorrow, okay?" Anna threatened and Elsa pat her skeletal head.

Elsa raised an eyebrow as her hand passed Anna's illusion hair.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." Elsa promised, before smiling as she moved to hold her sister's fleshless hand (since its flesh and skin were nothing but illusion).

"I'm so sorry, Anna." Elsa lowly apologized, realizing full well how much she had put her sister into despaired state.

Anna had unknowingly complained to her about Elsa's own behavior, and she recalled herself being an ass in every instance of relationship she had with Anna.

"I…"

"I love you, sis." Feistypants admitted lowly, her cosmetic illusion, a teenager with auburn hair wearing royal clothes, spoke as she looked at her sister longingly.

Just like how she was in real life.

Only heteromorphic class had the disadvantage of being unable to show emotions, but as humanoid looking skeletons, she was glad she could show her sister her relieved expression.

Elsa smiled before taking a step closer toward her little sister.

"I love you too, Feistypants." She murmured affectionately, before hugging her sister, who hugged back.

It felt so good to finally be able to hug without pressure.

Hugging Anna, for Elsa, had always been a chore where she had to put up with during public appearance, not allowing herself to enjoy her beloved sister's warmth.

Elsa knew she will regret this, but she had to break their hug since she had something she needed to do.

Anna looked at her older sister questioningly.

Elsa walked towards the wall with a single gold staff hanging on it.

Having the Greek god Hermes's Caduceus as its motif, the staff was entwined by seven serpents.

Each of the squirming serpents' mouths held a jewel of a different color.

Its grip had a transparent, crystal like quality, and was emitting a bluish white light.

The staff of supreme quality was a 'guild weapon' that each guild can possess only one, and it was an item that could be said to be the symbol of Ainz Ooal Gown.

Originally, a Guildmaster was supposed to carry it with them, so why was it hanging on the wall in the room as a decoration?

That was because it was an existence that symbolized the guild.

The destruction of a guild weapon signified the dissolution of the guild.

That was why guild weapons were stored in the most secure location in many cases, with their powerful abilities never seeing the light of day.

Even a prominent guild like Ainz Ooal Gown was no exception.

For such a reason, the staff had never been handed to the previous Guildmaster before Elsa, Momonga, a highly skilled magic caster, despite it being custom-made for him, and instead was adorned on the wall.

"The staff of Ainz Ooal Gown?" Anna muttered, wondering what her sister was planning with the guild weapon.

And now Elsa reached out her hand for the staff, but she stopped halfway.

At this very moment, even though Yggdrasil's service shutdown was near, she felt hesitation towards the act of debasing the glorious memories that they had made together.

The days they spent together adventuring repeatedly in order to create the guild weapon.

Those good old times of dividing up into teams and gathering materials as though it were a contest, arguing over what its appearance should be like, and combining everyone's suggested idea and making it little by little.

They were the heydays of Ainz Ooal Gown, the times where they were most glorious.

There was a person who went as far as to strain his overworked body to show up, HeroHero.

There was even a person who showed up after having a big fight with his wife due to him neglecting time with his family, Ulbert.

There was also a person who laughed saying he took paid leave, Touch Me.

There were times where they spent the whole day chattering, getting worked up over idle stories.

There were also times Elsa remembered when BukuBukuChagama and Yamaiko were acting like a yuri couple, much to the amusement of the yuri lover Peroroncino.

There were days where they planned their adventures and swept up the treasures.

There were times where they went on raids and captured hostile guilds' castles.

There were days when they destroyed every hidden boss monster that they could find.

They also had found countless undiscovered resources.

They had placed various monsters in their base and cleared out invading players.

But now there was no one.

Only herself and her little sister.

Slowly, Elsa knew how her sister must have felt when she ignored her.

She was left alone…

36 out of 41 people had quit, and though the remaining four remained as guild members in name and Ice Queen could not recall the last time that they'd shown up with the exception of today.

Elsa was glad she had Anna here, that way she wouldn't be alone when the server shut down was in progress.

Elsa opened the console and accessed the official data, where she searched for the guild's rank.

At one point, they had stood at rank 9 out of a little over 800 guilds, but now they had dropped to 29th.

Still, this wasn't so bad in comparison to rank 48 when they were at their lowest.

The reason why the guild was able to maintain its rank was not due to Ice Queen's exploits, but thanks to the items left behind by his old comrades, the relics of the past.

Although it was very much a guild in ruins now, there was a time where it shined.

The fruit of those times.

Their guild weapon: the Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown.

Elsa did not wish to drag the weapon filled with their glorious memories into this time of ruins; however, a contradicting feeling was ablaze inside of her.

Elsa knew full well that all the time, the previous Guildmaster Momonga had placed importance on majority vote.

Although Elsa was now in the position of a Guildmaster after his retirement, what she actually did was miscellaneous work like contacting people.

That was why, in this moment with only her little sister around, the thought of wanting to use her authority as the Guildmaster crossed her mind for the first time.

"This outfit doesn't have enough class." Muttering to herself, Elsa operated her console to equip her avatar with armaments befitting her position as a prominent Guildmaster.

Anna rolled her eyes at her sister's comment, but she nodded in agreement.

"Going to switch into divine tier outfits?" She suggested and Elsa nodded in agreement.

Armaments in Yggdrasil were classified according to their data size.

The greater the data, the higher the class of the weapon.

Starting from the bottom, the classes were: Lesser, Minor, Medium, Major, Greater, Legacy, Relic, and Legendary.

But right now, Elsa was armed to the teeth in the highest class of them all, Divine.

On her fingers were nine rings, each imbued with different powers.

Furthermore, her snowflake necklace, gaudy purple gauntlet, icy blue boots, ice gown, and tiara were all Divine class.

Just their prices alone, every one of them were masterpieces of tremendous worth.

She wore a brilliant off-shoulder icy blue gown and a rippling equally icy blue aura rose from her feet.

Although the aura was turbulent and sinister, it was not Ice Queen's 'Ancient Ice Dragon' race skill.

She had simply embedded an 'Icy Aura' effect into the robe since there was some space left over in its visual data capacity.

Touching it was perfectly harmless.

Numerous icons popped up in the corner of Elsa's field of vision, indicating that her abilities have increased.

Having changed her gear and armed herself from top to toe, Ice Queen nodded in satisfaction that her current equipment befitting of Guildmaster.

She reached out her hand and grabbed the Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown.

The moment she held the staff in her hand, it spewed out a vortex of dark red aura.

Sometimes it formed the face of a human in agony and crumbled away.

It was so vivid that it felt as though you could hear their voices of pain.

"…Sick details." Elsa and Anna murmured at the same time, before laughing together.

The supreme staff that she had never held even once after its completion finally fell into the hands of its current owner with the end of Yggdrasil's online service ahead of her.

Verifying the icons indicating dramatic increases in her stat again, she also felt a slight loneliness.

"Here we go, staff of Ainz Ooal Gown." Ice Queen stated as she grasped on the staff.

"Hey, Feistypants?" Anna looked up as she was called by her sister.

"Do you want to build a snowman?" Elsa asked in a sing song voice.

"You bet I wanna build a snowman!" Anna replied, also in a sing song voice.

Elsa laughed, happy that she was rekindling their relationship that were severed since they were little kids.

Back then Anna always asked her if she wanted to build a snowman.

"Should we get going, Feistypants?" 'Ice Queen' Elsa turned to her little sister and she popped a happy smiley emoticon.

"No, that's not it." She paused, confusing Feistypants. "Let us go, Anna." She corrected before offering an arm, and 'Anna' smiled brightly as she took it.

"Yes, My Queen." Anna accepted, before inputting a grinning emoticon, making Elsa rolled her eyes before putting an eye roll emoticon.

For the first time in forever, they were spending time together, at last.

* * *

A/n:

Well, they were opening up to each other, and Elsa tried to keep her promises, which is... a good thing, right?

The hardest part re-writing this chapter?

It was when they reveal themselves to each other orz.

Next chapter will introduce Diana, Akko and the Guardians as well as Elsa and Anna will be building a snowman in the great tomb of Nazarick!

Elsa's an Epic Time Dragon before her final racial class, Genesis Dragon.

Anna's... uh, An Overlord.

She had a Fallen Angel class before changing it recently, since Momonga and Touch Me let her use their stuff after their retirement.

The wings on her back are just pure cosmetic, useless thing tho lol.

Tell me what do you think of it?

Also it will be available on AO3 soon, too (waiting for my invites w)


End file.
